Various types of action figure display kit are known in the prior art. Many of these kits have static attachment mechanisms that only allow the user to display their action figures at predetermined positions. Thus, users are not free to select from various positions for displaying their action figures. These kits also lack interchangeability of display boards, such that a user cannot connect one display board having a stage of action figures, to another display board having a different stage of action figures. Further, these kits do not allow a user to engage each action figure directly with each other. Thus a user is able to engage a kick from one action figure with the kick of another action figure.
Whilst displaying action figures, being able to set up multiple stages of different action figures on different display boards, being able to interchange the display boards amongst each other, and being able to engage action figures directly with each other is critical to obtaining optimum versatility. Thus what is needed is an action figure display kit including a plurality of display boards, each display board having a plurality of dowel joints, a plurality of connection dowels, each connection dowel having a first end and a second end, wherein a plurality of configurations of display boards and action figures are made possible by combining the different elements about the plurality of connection dowels and dowel joints.